Even the Devil was Once an Angel
by blainedarling
Summary: Every child grows up with their wings, from a young age. But, in every family, there is one that will lose their wings, when their true nature is revealed.


Cooper sang softly under his breath as he smoothed the soft, downy feathers of Blaine's wings beneath his hands, a warm smile spreading across his face as his younger brother joined in quietly. The smaller of the Anderson brothers, his dark curls wildly across his head, sat peacefully in front of the older, still adjusting slightly to the dull ache between his shoulder blades from where the feathers had set in.

"You're a big boy now squirt," Coop murmured fondly, gently parting the feathers between his fingers to make sure they weren't stuck together.

"I'm only six Coop," Blaine giggled. "Is that all of them?" he asked, quieter this time, stretching his shoulders a little.

"That's all of them," the older reassured, flexing his own shoulders instinctively. He couldn't help but smile proudly at the sound of the two sets of wings fluttering rhythmically, feathers brushing together in the smallest of strokes. "It will stop hurting soon, I promise," he whispered, rubbing small circles into his shoulders affectionately.

Blaine just nodded, biting his lip a little and taking slow, deep breaths to try and block out the pressure of the wings on his young back.

"So brave," Cooper breathed, pressing a kiss to the top of Blaine's head. "My beautiful, brave little brother."

Cooper was nineteen when he first woke up surrounded by loose feathers. He'd picked one up, still in a half-asleep daze, turning it over in his hands before smoothing his thumb over the tip, watching the tiny hairs bounce back into place. He'd sort of always known it would be him. What he didn't know, was how he was supposed to tell Blaine.

So, he didn't. Not for a long time. The feathers fell out gradually, more often than not while he was asleep, so he continued to merely brush them into a box he kept stored under his bed. But, there was only so long Blaine was going to buy the "you're just getting bigger, that's why my wings look smaller" line.

It was four years later when the horns first started to push through, the last of the golden feathers still insistently clinging to Cooper's back. He hadn't expected it, not right then; in some small hopeful way, maybe never. He clutched at his head desperately, fighting against the surging, hot pain that filled his head.

"Cooper," Blaine yelled, running over to his brother as he twisted into a bundle on the ground, the pressure of the fall causing the final feathers to flake off, drying up into dead ashes almost instantly.

Blaine wrapped his arms around his brother instinctively, cradling him close to his chest. "Cooper, it's going to be alright, it's going to be alright," he chanted through sobs, clenching his eyes shut as his brother howled in pain. There they stayed, the two boys, their bodies shaking together as bright, red, sharp horns twisted through Cooper's deep golden hair, long into the night.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Blaine asked softly.

The brothers sat across from one another in the quiet room; the golden tinted white of Blaine's wings in sharp contrast to the vibrant red of Cooper's fresh horns.

"I couldn't," Cooper mumbled, casting his gaze away from his younger brother.

"What do you mean you _couldn't_," Blaine yelled, leaning forward onto his knees and forcing Cooper's chin up roughly to force him to meet his eyes. His wings bristled as the anger coursed through his body.

Cooper shut his eyes, wrenching his face out of Blaine's grasp. "I mean, I couldn't Blaine," he spat out. "I couldn't because it's _because_ of you."

Blaine sucked in a breath, frozen as he stared at his brother. "Are you trying to say it's my fault?" he hissed, leaning closer to Cooper, so he couldn't escape from him, couldn't escape from the question.

Cooper whirled round on Blaine, cupping his face in his hands. "No, god, Blaine, that's not what I meant!"

"Well, that's what it sure as hell sounded like."

Cooper sighed, brushing his thumbs softly over Blaine's cheekbones. "It was always going to be me. Because I've been in love with you for the past seventeen years."

Cooper's piercing blue eyes were fixed on Blaine's caramel ones as he waited for him to respond. Waited for a look of disgust, a word of hatred, anything.

"Cooper," was all Blaine said softly, before closing the distance between them to press his lips softly to his brother's.

Cooper couldn't stop it; not even if he'd wanted to. Which he didn't. He pulled Blaine flush against him as they fell down onto the hard, wooden floor, deepening the kiss slightly as they went. Blaine braced his hands on either side of Cooper, trembling slightly as the older boy brushed his hands gently through Blaine's wings. Cooper wrapped his legs around Blaine, taking control of the kiss to suck Blaine's bottom lip into his mouth with a deep growl.

As Blaine reached down to grip tightly onto Cooper's waist, the older boy gently pushed Blaine off a little. "Are you sure about this angel?" he murmured, the smallest hint of a smirk quirking at the corner of his mouth.

"Well," Blaine grinned down at him, "I can't loose my wings anymore and as for you..." He paused, trailing his finger along the sharp ridge of Cooper's horns, making him shiver deliciously. "You're already bad, after all."

Cooper chuckled darkly, rolling them over until he was hovering over Blaine, pinning him down against the floor. "My beautiful angel," he murmured, leaning down to kiss him again, their bodies melting against each other in the dim light of the room.


End file.
